La última noche
by x.Kamii.x.Chan.x
Summary: La última vez que podrían estar juntos. Viñeta. Van x Hitomi.


******Nota:** Los personajes que salen en esta historia no son míos, si no de sus respectivos dueños, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

* * *

**La última noche.**

Por: _xKamiixChanx._

* * *

_La última vez que podrían estar juntos._

* * *

Se sentía extraña. Esa era la única verdad. No podía evitar todo lo que estaba sintiendo, eran demasiadas cosas que no podía explicar con facilidad.

Era una maraña de emociones y sensaciones que aumentaban al compás de las manecillas del reloj.

_Cuando aclarara se iba a ir para nunca volver._

Quería quedarse allí, pero era algo imposible. Su tiempo allí se acababa y ella seguía sin hacer nada.

Viendo como las manecillas del reloj corrían, como el tiempo pasaba.

No quería separarse de él.

Iba a regresar a su mundo. Iba a volver a ver a su familia a sus amigos.

Volvería a la misma rutina.

Seguiría perteneciendo al club de atletismo, seguiría viendo la suerte. El tiempo pasaría, ella se haría mayor y todo lo que vivió allí sería un recuerdo. Un muy lindo recuerdo.

El tiempo iba a pasar, pero su amor por él no.

Estaba condenada. Siempre su amor estaría dedicado a él, a su príncipe que la rescató millones de veces a su ángel. Al hombre que siempre amó, pero que nunca fue capaz de darse cuenta hasta ahora.

La última noche que estaría allí.

Se paró de su cama.

Salió de esa habitación. Empezó a caminar por el lugar, quería recordar cada detalle de allí, cada cosa para cuando estuviera en su mundo nada se le olvidara.

Tenía una dirección; esa habitación. Ese lugar donde estaba él, donde se encontraba su amor. El hombre más importante para ella.

—_Hitomi…_

* * *

Cansando. Totalmente cansado. Esos días habían sido agotadores.

Regresó a su pueblo, lo estaba reconstruyendo. Había hecho tantas cosas esos días. Ya estaba casi todo listo.

El tiempo se estaba acabando. El próximo día sería peor.

Trataba de no pensar, de ni hablar, pero todos sabían. Todos era concientes de lo que pasaría mañana.

Ella se iría.

Volvería a su mundo.

Él se quedaría aquí solo. Sin la mujer que amaba.

No quería. Si fuera por él la retendría allí el mayor tiempo posible, huiría con ella. Estarían juntos para siempre como en los cuentos.

La realidad era otra lamentablemente.

La realidad era que se quedaría allí. Asumiría como rey, tendría otras y mayores responsabilidades.

Ella se iría su mundo. Volvería a su antigua vida, se olvidaría de él, iba a conocer a otras personas. Rehacerá su vida.

Nunca podrá olvidarla.

Escucha un ruido, ve a su lado a su pequeña amiga durmiendo. Sonrié. Ella siempre quiso lo mejor para él.

Estaba indeciso, no sabía si seguir su consejo.

—_Ve con ella, pasa la última noche a su lado._

No estaba seguro de nada. Solo que no quería separarse de ella.

No quería que fuera mañana.

Ella había sido demasiado importante, siempre lo ayudó. Estuvo allí siempre. En ese tiempo que él la necesitó tanto, siempre estuvo.

Su corazón dolía al pensar que ya no podría estar más con ella.

El tiempo pasaba, menos tiempo para que se acabara la noche. Menos tiempo para separarse de ella.

Él en su habitación sin saber qué hacer todavía.

No se sentía capaz de dejarla ir.

No quería verla, para así no hacer tan difícil la separación.

Su interior era un mar de contradicciones. El mismo no lograba entenderse del todo.

Vio el reloj una vez más.

Salió de la habitación con la intención de encontrarla en la suya.

No la había visto desde hace unas horas. Después de la cena y ya sentía esa opresión en el pecho.

Tenía claro que los primeros días o las primeras horas serían muy difíciles, pero tendría que acostumbrarse.

Se encontró caminando por el pasillo cuando la vio.

Ella miraba por las ventanas, a sus ojos era perfecta.

La iba a extrañar tanto.

—Hitomi…

* * *

Ella se dio media vuelta y lo vio.

Ahí estaban los dos juntos en medio de un pasillo con tantas cosas que decir y ninguno era capaz de hablar.

Se miraban, se apreciaban.

Era la última vez que estarían juntos y tenían tantas cosas que decir.

—Y-yo… —no sabía lo que le pasaba. Quería hablar, pero las palabras no le salían.

—Quieres ir afuera…

—Sí…

Los dos salieron de allí.

Fueron a los jardines, todo era tan bello. Por fin Fanelia se estaba recuperando.

Se sentaron el pasto. Se miraron a los ojos.

Querían que el tiempo se detuvieran en ese instante.

Querían tantas cosas. Querían quedarse allí para siempre.

—Fanelia está hermosa. Tal cómo la conocí —dijo para romper el silencio.

—Tu ayudaste Hitomi.

Le tomó la mano, ella lo miró. Él limpió las lágrimas que estaban empezando a salir de sus ojos.

—No quiero irme… —el la abrazó.

Ella se apoyó en su hombro y lloró.

Iba a extrañar tanto todo esto.

—Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas, pero debes hacerlo… quisiera retenerte aquí más tiempo, pero no se puede.

Por qué todo debía ser tan difícil.

—Van… te quiero.

El se separó de ella para mirar. Eran tan hermosa. Acercó sus rostros y sus labios se juntaron en un roce pequeño, suave, pero significativo para ambos.

—Yo también… —dijo para luego volver a juntar sus labios en otro beso.

Sus bocas se juntaron, sus lenguas se encontraron. Querían que este momento estuviera siempre en su memoria.

—Nunca te olvidaré… siempre estarás en mi corazón.

—Debes rehacer tu vida Hitomi.

—Te querré por siempre.

—Yo también.

Se volvieron a besar. Así estuvieron todo el resto de la noche besándose. Intentando atrasar el momento de la separación.

Se sonrieron.

Ellos siempre se iban a querer era un promesa.

Su promesa que guardarían celosamente en su corazón.

Era algo de los dos.

FIN.

* * *

**N/A:** Otra pequeña historia de Van y Hitomi... Espero les haya gustado. Resultó mientras escuchaban someone like you de Adele.

No duden en dejar un review para ver que les pareció.

Un beso!


End file.
